


My Hair May Be All Split-Ends, But You And Me Ain't Ever Gonna Split. The End.

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Kurlish Week (AKA Murder Bro Mania) [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hair Braiding, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: "I don't know how you even washed it," he says, tugging at a knot in her hair. "You probably should've done this first."Eh, shoulda-woulda-coulda," she snorts. "It's hair. It don't care."Kurlish Week Day 1: 'Touch'





	My Hair May Be All Split-Ends, But You And Me Ain't Ever Gonna Split. The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This week on DontOffendTheBees, we take a break from our regularly (lol) scheduled Brotzly programming to give another holistic power couple some love- that's right, mofos, IT'S KURLISH WEEK!!
> 
> I wanna give a huge shout out here to pumpkino on tumblr, who's modding this event with me and did us an awesome icon and adorable gifs and who I KNOW is gonna post some freaking amazing stuff this week! Youse a good egg, kiddo!
> 
> Anyway, here's my first offering of the week! I'm planning to post a fic per day (except for the free day, that's probably just going to be some drawings and sketches which I'll post on tumblr), and I'll be tagging all of them as Bart/Ken but one or two of them can probably be considered more as friendship/pre-slash, I'll mention in descriptions/tags if I think that's the case. If I manage it, that is, productivity's not been great lately so I don't know how well I'll do!
> 
> I hope you like it! And please, if you want to contribute anything this week, DO IT. Seriously, I wanna see whatever you wanna offer- fic, art, edits, playlists, anything goes! Just have fun with it! The tumblr blog for Kurlish Week is [right here](https://kurlishweek.tumblr.com/info), I've linked you directly to the info page which has everything you could need to know if you're thinking of contributing!
> 
> Anyway, that's enough promo from me- let's jolly on with the show, shall we?
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“When was the last time you combed this?”

Bart shrugs, smirking. He's doing the teacher voice again. He uses that voice a lot, when she doesn’t eat or doesn’t look where she’s going or gets blood on his shoes. She used to find it annoying, but she’s kinda used to it now. Sometimes she does those things on purpose, just to wind him up. He’s super easy to wind up. “I dunno. When’s the last time you did it for me?”

Ken chuckles in that way he does sometimes. It’s real soft, and kinda high-pitched. He did it that time he sat outside the bathroom while she showered, so quiet she almost didn’t hear it over the water. She loves that laugh. It’s soft, like him. Kinda feels like a long time since she had anything soft in her life. People aren't _soft_ with her, they're just- just _loud,_ and rude and they scream and fight and beg. Sorta nice not to have to deal with that with Ken. He talks normal to her. "I don't know how you even washed it," he says, tugging at a knot in her hair. "You probably should've done this first."

"Eh, shoulda-woulda-coulda," she snorts. "It's hair. It don't care."

"Oh, it _really_ does," he says, making a little _yeesh_ sound as he finds another clump. "You need to take better care of it, then it wouldn't get so tangled."

She shrugs again. "I don't mind."

"You're not the one who has to _un_ tangle it."

"You don't have to, either."

His hands still in her hair a moment. "...True."

A few seconds tick by, and he doesn't move again. She grunts, reaching back to nudge his knee. "I mean... You can. If you want."

It's weird. Even when she's not looking at him, she knows when he's smiling. It's like she can feel it in her back of her neck, like sunlight. He gets back to the untangling, and Bart gets back to picking the sand from under her toenails. She thinks it's sand. But there's some other stuff in there, too. Stuff the shower couldn't get to.

Some time passes. She's not sure how much, she never really _got_ time. Never really got the concept of it- if she always ends up where she needs to be, _when_ she needs to be there, where does time fit in? Why keep track of it? It's just hassle. A thing people with no real purpose in life use to tell 'em when they should and shouldn't do things 'cause they don't know any better. But some time passes, and Ken stops picking at knots and starts running his fingers through her damp hair like a comb, parting the strands right up to her scalp. It’s nice. She leans into it.

"We should tie it up," he says quietly. "So it gets less... Bloody."

"You did that before," she says, smiling. She remembers those lil’ pigtail things he did. She kept those in for months while he was... Away.

"You want me to-?"

She nods, taking her hands off her feet for now. Her fingernails are too short to dig any deeper, anyway. She unfolds her legs, kicking them out straight in front of her as she flops back with a satisfied grunt. Her head lands, just like she was kinda hoping it would, on Ken's thigh, pretty high up, bouncing off his stomach a little.

" _Oof_. Okay." He lifts her head a little, just to scoop her hair out from under it, before setting it down a lot more gently than she just did. She feels him comb it out a few more times, kinda slow and thoughtful, before he really starts doing anything. "How about..."

He doesn't just bunch it up, again. Instead he picks up a way smaller chunk, and divides that into even more small ones. "Whatchu doin'?"

"Figured we could try something new," he says, doing something a little tricky with the three little strands in his hands. "You ever had braids before?"

Bart thinks about it. She knows what braids are, she's seen them. May have even tried to do one in her hair once, before giving up because it was too matted and she didn't really know how to make them, anyway. She grunts in a more negative way.

"'Kay, just stay still," he says, and she can feel the smile again. "Might take a while. Man, your hair is _really_ messed up."

"It's good that you're here, then," she says, a little slower. It's nice, the sun through the cracked motel window, Ken's soft leg pillowing her head. His fingers, twisting and weaving her hair like he does with those crazy confusingly wires in his whatchamacallits. He always looks so careful with those things. Feels like he's being pretty careful now, too. Soft and careful. Nice. Nice place to just kinda lay awhile. "You can fix it for me."

He separates out some more strands, and she thinks he rubs her scalp a little more than he needs to while he's there. "You know I'm not actually a hairdresser, right?"

"Yeah," she says, closing her eyes. "But you'll fix it. You fix everything."

His hands pause again. The room falls quiet. But the moment - is it a moment? How long is a moment? She really doesn't get time- passes, and he gets back to it.

Not before she feels something warm and squishy press against her forehead real quick, though. So she wrinkles it. "'Chu just kiss me?"

"...No?"

She snorts. He still can't lie for shit. Not to her, anyway. She isn't mad, though. It was nice. Nice and soft and sweet.

Just like him.

 

 


End file.
